


'The Terror Squad'

by NewTyway



Series: 'Midsummer Breeze' [2]
Category: Slender Man Mythos
Genre: Jeff the Killer - Freeform, Midsummer Breeze - Freeform, Slenderman - Freeform, go to sleep, gotosleep, mythos, the rake - Freeform, the watcher - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewTyway/pseuds/NewTyway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're gonna die, Arnie. Someday you will face that moment. And at that moment you will face either complete nonexistence, or you will face something even stranger. On an actual day in the future, Arnie, you will be in the unimaginable. It is physically impossible to avoid it. - David Wong</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Terror Squad, Introductions

"I honestly don't see there being anyway for you to escape such a fate. Such a strategic tragedy, beset. You are. Going to... ... Die." The dark lord smuggly choked out these words, then pulled back on his holo-rifle's cocking mechanism. 

Vanity rose from the pile of ashes and unholstered her 12-shooter, and as quickly as one blinks their eye she emptied all 11 shots, she had remaining in the cylinder, into the tall wretched beast. 

The Watcher twitched his head spiratically in a jerking motion. It's veins pulsed. 

The Rake in a perched position lunged at the female assassin and dug it's vast white claws deep within her chest, tearing out the flesh. It picked up the pace and tore through her without breaking a sweat. 

Slenderman appeared next to her lifeless corpse and pulled from her chest cavity her heart, it beat a few more times, then a white light emitted from the torn arteries. Then a white orb of harsh glow exited the organ, Slenderman pulled it out of the air and threw it, it splattered against the wall. 

"Pity really, her soul was a strong one. Very willed and determined to end me. Silly mammal. If only they knew what our motives truly were. We don't exist on this third dimensional plane to interfere negatively... oh well..." Slender didn't say this, so much as uttered it through an oriface that existed in unoccupied space in the dark damp room. 

From across the parking lot and atop the towns water tower lay Mikelé, a young man of unknown origins as far as we can view. He pulled his eye away from his Barret scope lens and scoffed. His long time friend and lover was just eviscerated before his eyes and his modern lead thrower was magged out.  
To drive that point home a puff of smoke drifted out of the hot titrinium barrel.  
This was no time to mourn though. He felt a presence behind him, he jumped to his feet, simultaneously unsheathing his combat knife, spun around...

... and was stopped by the thick, red, pulsing fingers of the Watcher. His grip tightened around Mikelé's forearm.

"Hey, uh asshole. You mind letting go of my arm?" He was terrified but knew not to display emotion in the audience of the Watcher, that's how he gets you. Found out the lesson learning way, back in the Vietnam Paddy Field Incident of '03. Bastard took out 3 of his best assassin's because their allergies made them sneeze, causing distressed lookson their faces in the face of the Watcher. 

The Watcher shook his head no and telephased back into the room Slenderman was in, still grasping Mikelé's arm tightly.  
Mikelé subsequently vomited on the Watcher's nicely shined shoes. Phasing between the third and fourth demension rapidly has that effect on humans. 

"You!" the slendervoice echoed through the abandoned warehouse, "It has been a challenge tracking you Mr. Taint. I guess all it took was killing all of your agents and waiting for you to find me." 

"Fuck.  
You.  
Ass.  
Hole!" Belted Mikelé, out of breath from the dry heaving that followed his vomiting. 

"Ah, yes. And as these types of "Final Showdowns" tend to go, you've been saved by the figurative bell, Mr. Taint." Slenderman finished his sentence as a bright beam of early morning light shot through all the cracks in the old sheet metal walls. It attached itself to the three monstosities and with that they all vanished leaving Mikelé on the floor alone, in a puddle of bile. 

He reached into his coat and pulled out a large cigar, he fell onto his back and pulled a lighter as well. He got the cigar lit and drew in a large mouthful.

Nutty, creamy with hints of hickory. 

He turned his head to one side, lying face to face with Vanity's corpse. 

"Welp, time to start recruiting again..." 

A warm morning midsummer breeze blew into the open area and Mikelé drew in a lung full of it.


	2. The Grifter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not the story you're looking for... ... ...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But this is the video you are looking for:
> 
> http://youtu.be/koBdTGu58Wc
> 
> If you are unaware of The Grifter, the video will better explain. It's not a screamer or shock video, I promise.
> 
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Mikele' pulled his ass up off the concrete and dusted off his pants and trench-coat. He pulled out his mobile and dialed a number then put it to his ear.  
He paused momentarily then-

"Sierra Padre, Whiskey, Romeo..."

"Yes, the big guy and his cronies..."

"Yep, she's gone..."

"I know she was one of the best, but I'm beginning a recruiting session today. Get a cleanup crew out here to erase this mess..."

"Ok, I'll see you soon."

click

Mikele' put away his phone and left the warehouse without looking back. He got into his El Camino and drove to the downtown area of the city to get some coffee from 'Joe's Coffee and Shit'. He picked his regular seat by the counter and made his usually quips with Joe, shot the breeze with the regulars for a couple hours and ate a half dozen doughnuts, he left a good tip then left with his coffee, by this point it was close to noon. 

He got back in his car and headed to the HQ, which was just a small trailer in a large trailer park. Mikele' knocked on the door and waited for the callsign. 

"Fat lady on the mechanical bull." said a muffled voice from behind the door.

"Makes for a good viral video." Mikele' responded. The door slowly creaked open and an eye appeared it scanned Mikele' then the door closed as a lock was heard being unhinged, the door opened wide and Mikele' stepped in. He was greeted by his techy, Roger, he was a neurotic, frail man wearing a white lab coat, he probably found at a yard sale, smudged with Cheeto dust. He had a pair of very thick horn rimmed glasses that made his eyes big and magnified. 

The room was filled with all sorts of fairly technical looking machines covered in LEDs and shifting pulsing snake lights. Most of which Mikele' figured did nothing, but were there to make the room look more high tech then it was. 

Roger sat down at a desk featuring 3 computer monitors. He pushed his glasses up with his middle finger and scanned the screens carefully, they appeared to have some sort of GPS mapping system on one monitor. A blinking red dot was on the far corner of the map and Roger pointed at it then looked back at Mikele' 

"See! It's what I told you about on the phone earlier, It's HIM!" Roger snorted.

"You said nothing about a HIM on the phone, Roger..." 

"Oh... I uh... Didn't? Well I meant to, regardless this is the guy we have to go through to get another shot at Slendy-"

"Don't call him that, but continue anyways." Mikele' cut off Roger.

"Anywho, If you can get this one and question him- or- it(?) We'll get another chance to take out slendy... erman." Roger said meakly.

"Text me that locale and keep me updated, I'm going to get some artillery and then I have to get a new recruit before I go." said Mikele' 

Roger spun his chair around and accidentally knocked the coffee out of Mikele's' hand, it spilled all over Mikele's' tench-coat. 

"Damn it Roger..."

It was afternoon when Mikele' arrived at his usual recruitment spot, 'Joe's Coffee and Shit'. He opened the door and was greeted to the scent of fresh coffee and stale doughnuts as he nodded to Joe and headed to the back of the restaurant. He parted a bead curtain thing, that posed as a makeshift door, a door that went missing a few months back because of Jeff the Killer. It's a long story.

Mikele' set down a duffle bag on the floor next to a small wooden table and then sat in the small wooden chair. He propped his feet up and no sooner had he done this a Mikele's' beeper went off, signalling a possible recruit. Mikele' waved into a small security cam in the corner, giving Joe the okay to let the possible employment opportunity to come in. The beads parted and a young man with a buzzed head of hair walked in. He somehow got tangled in a strand of beads and fought for a moment to get it off him. Trying to look as professional about it as possible. Somehow he pulled that look off. He got the bead rope off and then walked in all the way. He looked from side to side sizing up the tiny room then looked down at Mikele' unsure if he was in the right place.

"Uh... what happened to the door-"

"Jeff was a bitch to take down, that's what and yes you are in the right place, have a seat Mr. ..." 

"Jared, Corey Jared." he said.

"You have two first names, Mr. Corey er Jared. Mr. Jared?" asked Mikele'.

"Well no. Jared can be a last name I suppose... - " Corey replied.

"Have you ever seen a man puke up his own intestines?" asked Mikele' abruptly.

"Wait wha-"

"Do you know what being torn into a higher dimension feels like?" 

"Well n-"

"Do you have a recurring number? A number that seems to follow you around wherever you go?"

"You mean like twenty thr-"

"Perfect. You're hired. Welcome to the team, Rookie." Said Mikele' enthusiastically. 

"What just happened?" asked Corey.

"You got the job. You know how to fire a gun?" asked Mikele'.

"Yeah, I was in the police academy for a while." replied Corey. 

"Here, you'll need this." Mikele' unzipped his bag and hefted over a .45 caliber handgun. Corey inspected it for a moment, noticing it had the serials ground off. He didn't hesitate picking it up, Mikele' noticed. He was perfect for the job.  
"Your first assignment starts soon. Get some coffee and a doughnut then we'll head out. You ever seen that video on youtube, 'The Grifter', Corey?"

"Y-Yes... Unfortunately... What does that have to do with-"

"You do realize what it is you signed up for right?" asked Mikele' 

"My cousin told me you guys handled things of supernatural profile." said Corey.

"Yeah- Something like that. Let's go." and with that the two were headed off to the GPS location. The car ride was a quiet one aside from the radio playing last night's airing off Coast to Coast playing softly. Corey just sat looking out his window in a contemplative manner and Mikele' focused on his driving. After a forty-five minute drive the location the GPS took them to turned out to be in a deserted part of the suburbs. A 'Ghost Suburbia'. Sidewalks unkept. Streets have not been repaved in a good decade or two. Shutters hanging by a hinge on almost every home. Classic Goosebumps neighborhood Mikele' thought to himself.

"I don't ever remember seeing this part of town before." said Corey.

"That's because it's new." replied Mikele'

"I don't know how to reply to that" said Corey.

" We're probably in an abandoned industrial park or even in an old field. Your eyes deceive you. Don't get me wrong those buildings are made of matter, just not the matter you're used to." Mikele' could see Corey was confused, "Hey just forget what I said, You'll see in a little bit what I mean."

The two pulled up to the most dilapidated home in the area. An old tin mailbox, a walkway leading up to the front step's made of crumbled concrete. The front stoop had the appearance of being eaten by termites. The shingles torn and even missing in some places. Windows clouded completely over with dust and cob. One window in particular was smashed out with what looked like a baseball that was hit by the neighbor hood kid's. You know, the kid's that play baseball in the street, then Bobby Underdog get's his turn at bat and ends up knocking it into old man Jenkin's window. That kind of smashed window. Undoubtedly though if there were ever any kid's anywhere near here they would've been dead and gone by now with the passage of time. 

"This is it kid. Where here." said Mikele' as he rolled to a stop in front of the house. 

"So are we here to sacrifice a hobo, or are we here to suck a ghost up in a vacuum cleaner?" Corey asked half jokingly.

"Neither. I said you'll see. Just don't do anything stupid and don't get trigger happy unless he jumps on me." replied Mikele' he put the Camino into park and got out of the car, he reached into the back seat and pulled out an old Victorian baby stroller. Corey's mouth kind of gaped at this. Mikele' saw his expression and held up his index finger, signalling to Corey once more that everything will come clear momentarily. 

Mikele' dropped the stroller on it's wheels and pushed it up the walkway leading to the house. The old timey wheels would get stuck in the loose dirt, that the path had become, occasionally causing Mikele' to grumble under his breath as he tried freeing it. Finally making it to the first step of the stoop he left the stroller outside in a position so it was facing the road if he were to start pushing again. 

Mikele' then motioned for Corey to let him go first up the steps. Corey had no problem with this. Mikele' tested the strength of the first step and when he decided it wouldn't snap under his weight he continued up the rest of the stairs to the porch. Corey followed closely still unsure of what was going to happen inside. Mikele' grabbed to door handle and turned it. Locked. He let go and Corey reached for it, Mikele' snatched his arm and pulled it back. 

"Wait, for it. Just wait." and as he spoke the final word the door creaked open on it's own. 

Corey gave Mikele' a look of slight bewilderment. Mikele' simply smiled and entered.


End file.
